


Lovely

by Helsgcddess



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and family death, ironhide is a grump, it's a slow burn, the nickname sunshine as well, there's also horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsgcddess/pseuds/Helsgcddess
Summary: "I was trying to protect you!" Ironhide yelled at me, his eyes growing darker."I didn't need your protection! From what, exactly?" I yelled back.The man infront of me chuckled lowly. "From the same thing that killed your parents."
Relationships: Autobots (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Bumblebee/Reader, Ironhide/reader, Lennox/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on ao3, I hope you enjoy the story and check out my tumblr, where I'll be taking requests and prompts. It's the same URL as here. (@helsgcddess) -- let me know what you think!

I got the call as I walked out of my last class of the day. It was my Uncle Will, my mom’s favorite brother. He used to babysit me when I was young and my parents were at work. I stared at the screen as I got into my beat up jeep, finally hitting the answer button. 

  
“Hey, Will, what’s up?” I asked as I turned the engine, pulling out of the parking spot as I gave one last glance over the college. On the other end of the line, I heard a sigh and a deep breath. 

“Can you meet me at your place? I’m about 20 minutes away.” The way he said it didn’t make it sound like a question. I frowned, something must’ve been wrong. 

I nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “Of course, I’ll see you there.” Then, the line went dead and I frowned even deeper. I stopped at a light, and dialed my mom’s number, listening to it ring before it went to voicemail and I left a message telling her to call me back when she could. I knew my dad was at work, so I wouldn’t call him to bother him. 

As I drove up the driveway, Will pulled up behind me and parked behind me, as I got out of the jeep, I frowned again, my mom’s car was gone, and Will doesn’t show up with no reason. I turned around as I checked to see if anyone had called me. 

“Hey, squirt.” Will used my childhood nickname as he gave me a hug, “Something happened,” He whispered as my stomach dropped. The smile dropped from his face and he held my shoulders as I started shaking. “You’re parents were killed by an explosive in the city, planted by a terrorist.” He told me as my head started spinning. 

I felt myself crumble on the ground as I let out screams. They weren’t coming back, and I would never see them again until the funeral, even if there was going to be one. Will stood by my side as I got the noises out. After a while, I stood up, knowing my parents would want me to be strong for them. I turned to my uncle and gave him a weak smile, “I’m moving in with you, aren’t I?” 

Will nodded, then glanced at the trunk behind my car, “We’re going to get most of your clothes now, and see what you want to do with the house later, it is in your name, but you’re only nineteen and living at home. We already called the city to let them know and they got the bills taken care of,” He told me, almost as if the death of his sister didn’t affect him at all. He was a soldier after all, and had to deal with death a lot more than I did. He was used to doing this. 

As I went numb, I unlocked the front door, letting silent tears fall as I realized how empty the house was now. I turned around to face my uncle. “I have a cat,”

He gave me a smile. “Your cat is coming too,” 

I walked up to my room and grabbed all the bags I had, stuffing them full of my belongings, running on auto pilot currently before a meow distracted me. I looked down at the orange fluffball, and picked him up. “Oh, what are we going to do?” I whispered to the cat as I cried into his fur. After a while, he meowed again to be let go. I gently packed him into his carrier and closed the door, grabbing the bags before walking back downstairs. “This is it, do you want me to follow you home?” I asked quietly. 

He simply nodded before walking out of the house, leaving me to say goodbye for now. I let out a quiet sob as I locked the door, and getting into my car as I waited for Will to lead the way. 

  
  


After an hour and a half of driving, we finally made it to the outskirts of Georgetown, California. 

After Will, Sarah and I got everything unpacked and the kitty litter box set up in my new room, we all went downstairs for some snacks, as Annabelle was waking up from her nap. I sighed as I made my way into the kitchen, tears fresh. 

Sarah offered me a tissue as I sniffed and sat down at the table, knowing that my aunt and uncle were going to be worried about me until I accepted the fact that my parents were gone. I smiled in thanks as Sarah handed me a sandwich and a glass of milk. 

We all looked up and to the living room as we heard the door open, “Lennox?” A gruff voice called as they got closer. 

“Hey, Ron, in the kitchen.” Will answered back as a tall man with inky black hair rounded the corner. He was wrapped in muscles and had a scar running through his left eye, discoloring his bright blue eyes. Will glanced over at me, and then smiled. “Ron, this is my niece, Vega. Vega, this is Ron, he’s the weapon specialist on my team.” He explained.

I smiled at the man, and stuck my hand out, which he glanced at, before taking into his. “It’s nice to meet you. We’ve all heard the news. I’m very sorry for your loss, I know what it’s like to lose parents.” He told me as I gave him a sad smile. 

“Thank you,” I whispered, taking my hand back and eating the rest of my sandwich as Cheshire, my cat, came down the stairs and rubbed against Ron.

Ron froze and stared at the cat, “Lennox, since when did you acquire a feline as a pet?” 

I chuckled. “That’s Cheshire, he’s mine and a little shit. Sorry,” I got up and lifted him into my arms, looking at him as he purred, “Not everyone wants to be your best friend, Chess, you gotta know that by now.” I told him, before letting him go in the living room. 

Will smiled at me, “Hey, Ron and I have to go lunge the horses, did you want to come with? I remember how much you used to ride,” 

A grin found its way onto my face, “Yes, please.” And with those words, we all walked outside and made our way to the barn, as the horses greeted us. Will and Sarah only had three horses, one for each member until Annabelle was old enough to ride. I walked in silence as Will and Ron talked about their next mission that was coming up

Will then turned to me. “Are you still going to finish school?” 

“What are you going for?” Ron asked, as he unlocked the barn door. 

I glanced over to him, “English major, I want to be an author.” He simply raised an eyebrow and grunted at my reply. 

As Will walked into an office, Ron started to open one of the stall doors, where a bay Arabian stood tall, waiting to be let out. The name tag read Ace. Ron glanced at me, “Why an author?” He asked while putting the bridle on Ace. 

“I always enjoyed writing in my freetime, so why not get paid for it?” I replied, smiling at the horse when he walked to the arena, being led by Ron. Will found me a little while later as I was petting a beautiful paint horse, and his name was Captain Runaway.

“Hey,” Will laughed, “I see you found captain, he’s Sarah’s.” He explained, as he handed me a treat to give to Captain. He happily took it out of my hand and replied with a snort, before walking off to get some water. “Vega,” Will waited until I looked over to him, “You know we’re always here for you,” I got a pat on the shoulder, then he walked to the arena to join Ron in lunging Ace.

I followed Will after I waved by to Captain and watched Ron do his work with the horse. Will glanced over to me, “Hey, since you’re living here now, want to do us a favor? You can say no if you don’ want to do it, but would you mind mucking out Ace’s stable while we’re lunging him?”

I shook my head, “Of course not, just tell me where everything is and I’ll get started.” I told him with a smile. 

* * *

After getting done with both stables, all three of us started sweeping the floor, the best we could. Will had also shown me how to feed the two gentle giants and what they all got in a day. Ron threw out tips here and there while everything was being explained. 

“Do you still have that riding service?” I asked as I picked up the broom again, “The one that I used to go to every week?”

Will shook his head, “Not since we had to get rid of Echo and Prince, but with you here…” Will trailed off, a smile forming on his lips, “I’m sure we can figure something out,” He said. 

I beamed at him, “Or even like a rehab for emotional horses, that just need some love,” I smiled, “Like a boarding service but helpful.” I chuckled.

Will glanced at Ron, who was watching me with careful eyes. After a minute he spoke, “You really care for these animals. Why?” He asked, his voice rough. 

Will laughed as we walked outside and back to the house, “Yeah, Vega, what’s the deal with you loving our horses so much?”

I gave him a look. “You of all people know I rode for years before we moved, I came here every single summer for a good 2 years and rode every damn day.”

“What year did you start?” Ron asked.

“It was 6 years ago, so in 2002!” I smiled, “I was 15 at the time, and rode until I was 17, and then we moved two hours away, the room that’s mine now used to be the guest bedroom, and Annabelle’s room now used to be mine in the summers’ I would stay here.” I explained, before the thoughts got the better of me.

I didn’t mean to let out the whimper that escaped my lips, as my tears started to fall silently. Will glanced at Ron with shock, before remembering himself what happened today. “We’ll give you a minute, c’mon big guy.” He patted Ron on the chest before walking inside as I fell to the grass and curled into a ball, trying my best not to make noise.


End file.
